Gaduridan legislative election, 3614
60 | popular_vote1 = 27,190,608 | percentage1 = 54.6% | swing1 = 1.8% | image2 = | leader2 = Jacob Lieberman | leader_since2 = 3603 | party2 = Conservative Party of Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 166 | seats2 = 106 | seat_change2 = 60 | popular_vote2 = 22,564,723 | percentage2 = 45.3% | swing2 = 1.8% | map_image = Congress3614.svg | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Elena Giordano | before_party = Democratic Party of Socialists (Gaduridos) | after_election = Elena Giordano | after_party = Democratic Party of Socialists (Gaduridos) | color1 = 0087DC | color2 = FF0000}} A legislative election took place in Gaduridos in October 3614 to elect the 230 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a presidential system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state and government, the President of the Federal Union. Thus the president is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Since 3596, the Democratic Party of Socialists had won every single presidential election. Incumbent Socialist president Elena Giordano sought re-election for a third term in 3614. The opposition Conservatives were the only party capable of challenging the Socialists in the run-up to the 3614 elections. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 230 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' Led by Jacob Lieberman, the Conservative Party campaigned for an electoral mandate for its governance. Their fielded candidate for the presidential election, Edward Cruz, served as a trademark figure throughout the entire campaign. The Conservatives promised to re-introduce the flat tax system, and to relax regulations on big business, that the Socialist-led government had introduced throughout their past years in government. 'Socialists' The Democratic Party of Socialists, who had won the last elections by a landslide, focused mainly on taxation and healthcare reform throughout the campaign. Socialist leader and incumbent President of Gaduridos Elena Giordano pledged to shut down all military bases of foreign nation-states within Gaduridan borders. Futhermore, the PDS advocated for the introduction of a womens' quota in the executive boards of big businesses. Environmentalism remained a primary concern of the Socialists also in the 3608 election, with Ferrero campaigning for significant reductions of the country's carbon emissions. The party continued to support the recently introduced progressive tax system, and aimed at raising taxes for the wealthy, while lowering taxes for the working and middle classes. They once again fielded Elena Giordano as their presidential candidate. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Results The election saw the rejuvenation of the Socialist majority in Congress, while the Conservatives remained in opposition. Due to a decrease in the total amount of Congressional seats, both parties lost 60 seats. The PDS thus held 124 and the CPG held 106, for a total of 230 Congressional seats. Other parties, lists and candidates received only 0.1 percent of the vote, and no seats. Aftermath The Democratic Party of Socialists, under the leadership of Elena Giordano, retained control of all government offices. Category:Elections in Gaduridos